This invention relates to a device for covering electric outlets and, more particularly, to an apparatus which protects a young child from potential electric shock from an open outlet and prevents unintentional removal of an electrical plug from an outlet or another electrical plug.
Young children too frequently experience electrical shocks as a result of curiously placing their fingers or other objects into electrical outlets. Such shocks result in serious injury and sometimes, unfortunately, in death. A related problem is that electrical plugs often do not fit tightly into existing wall outlet receptacles, causing frequent disengagement of power to electrically powered devices when the plug falls out of the outlet. The inconvenience of power disengagement is also experienced when one power cord becomes loose or disconnected from a second cord such as an extension cord.
Several devices have been proposed which can either protect an individual from electric shock associated with a wall outlet, can prevent a power cord from unintentional removal from a wall outlet, or can prevent unintentional disengagement of the plug/socket juncture of two power cords. Although assumably effective in operation, such known devices are either complex in construction, difficult to use, or do not solve all of the problems described above.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,665 to Scamacca, an outlet cover is disclosed having a shell which protects a user from electric shock while preventing unintentional removal of a plug from a wall outlet. The shell, however, is secured to a special wall outlet through registration of a pin, slot, and aperture configuration which is not intuitive and is difficult to operate by persons unfamiliar with the device or who experience diminished dexterity. Further, a user is required to apply pressure to a specific location on the shell although a clear view of the attachment mechanism is not afforded.
Similarly, other known devices present relatively complex constructions or have attachment mechanisms which are not well suited for quick and easy attachment and removal by adult persons having limited dexterity. Also, it is desirable to have outlet cover apparatus which also houses and maintains the socket/plug connection between two electrical cords.
It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus which can protect young children from electric shocks caused by the insertion of fingers or other objects into an electrical outlet. It is also desirable to have an apparatus which prevents unintentional removal of a plug from an electrical outlet or from another socket at an end of an extension cord.